cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
\m/ (2nd)
*Poison Clan *Ragnarok *The Goa'uld Empire *Expletive Removed *Asgaard *Nemesis *Heavy Metal Truckers |Protectorates = |forumurl = http://blinging13.com/forums/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.synirc.net/\m/ #\m/] on SynIRC (main) ::|ircchannel = #blinging13 |joinurl = http://blinging13.com/forums/index.php |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=\m/ |othernotes = |statsdate = August 2nd, 2010 |totalnations = 74 |activenations = 30 |percentactive = 41% |totalstrength = 2,098,017 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 28,352 |totalnukes = 566 |score = 8.08 }} Announcements (in order of date) *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76739 Declaration of Existence *MDoAP with Poison Clan *MDoAP with Ragnarok *ODP with The Goa'uld Empire *ODP with Asgaard *MDoAP with The Goa'uld Empire *ODP with Nemesis \m/'s Reformation The new \m/ was founded primarily by a merger of Bel Air and Rage Co. after nearly 2 and a half years of being disbanded. The two alliances were comprised of mostly ex-\m/embers so the decision was made to name the alliance \m/. The three leaders of the alliance are Chief Savage Man, Emperor Marx and Comrade Goby. \m/'s reformation was greeted with one part happiness and one part anger. Some people viewed the move as a desperate glorymongering attempt. However, the argument over \m/'s intentions was largely silenced when the alliance became involved in it's first war merely two days after declaring its existence. No attempt was made by any alliance to continue dormant wars with \m/ and it looks as if the alliance is here to stay. The Just War After \m/ declared war on The Phoenix Federation in conjunction with their MDoAP with Ragnarok, setting off the TPF War the alliance would be one of the most heavily engaged in the conflict against TPF. Despite claims that \m/ was involved to destroy TPF, \m/ remained a participant in the war and followed Ragnarok's lead in the peace negotiations that followed during the conflict. After 6 days of attacking and negotiating with TPF, TPF's allies finally declare war on \m/, Global Order of Darkness and Athens. However only a couple dozen of attacks were launched, roughly a quarter of them against \m/ nations following the stream of Declarations of war by TPF's allies. Before the update on January 3, \m/, Ragnarok and it's allies brokered peace with TPF and their allies ending the war. Many were outraged and called out \m/ for being cowardly. Tech Raiding \m/ takes pride in being the first to establish that all wars are tech raids and all tech raids are wars, and the subsequent moral outrage from this. This was thrown into the spotlight when Alterego raised concerns about \m/ taking part in a joint tech raid with Poison Clan and GOONS against FoA. Many attempted to e-lawyer otherwise but none have been able to effectively defame this concept undertaken by \m/. As a result, it led to individuals trying to force their own interpretations of \m/'s charter on \m/ rather unsuccessfully. The Second Unjust War The FoA raid drew criticism from many corners, including AlmightyGrub of the New Polar Order. Grub decided to enter \m/'s IRC channel on SynIRC.net supposedly looking for \m/'s government. What ensued was continued posturing and trolling from him, leading to \m/ members losing self-control and directing nasty comments towards him. Grub took offense and declared war. Further negotiations failed despite Ragnarok and Mushroom Kingdom mediation, causing the conflict to escalate. The war was ended after the beginning of the TOP-C&G War by white peace. Despite accepting the terms that the New Polar Order originally proposed, \m/ considers the war a strategic victory since the concessions that Grub wanted from \m/ cost him dearly and had already been decided on within the alliance. \m/ fought to prove it would not buck to foreign pressure easily. The alliance gained respect for making it through the war without major incident and for the tenacity in which it's members fought. \m/ got involved against Valhalla and BAPS in the TOP-C&G war at Poison Clan's request. Charter I. Preamble \m/ is a collection of nations that have come together with mutual views on freedom and democracy. We understand that a helping hand is a controlling hand. II. Membership/Separation 1. Joining \m/: i. Nations of any strength may join as long as they meet the following criteria: a. Cannot be engaged in war of any kind. If currently at war with another nation, you must declare peace before consideration. b. Cannot be considered a rogue, terrorist, or be on a ZI list for another alliance. \m/ is not a safe haven to escape past discrepancies. You must settle any outstanding issues that you may have with another alliance before being considered for membership. c. Cannot be a current member of another alliance or an applicant. If you have already applied elsewhere and would like membership here instead, you must contact the other alliance and notify them of your intentions. d. We're black, y'all. And we're black, y'all. And we're blackity black, and we're black, y'all. Well, at least new joins are. Also, pink. ii. Nations which wish to join must acknowledge charter policies by stating the following: "I, **Nation Ruler** of **Nation Name**, have read the \m/ charter. I'm not going to be dumb about this." iii. Lastly, nations wishing to be granted membership must post the following information in the Member Sign-Up forum: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Team Color: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Are you currently on any ZI Lists? Where did you hear about how bad $@! we are? 2. Leaving \m/: i. You may leave during peacetime with no consequence provided you have no outstanding debts to its members. ii. Leaving during a declared time of war is considered desertion. You may leave \m/ if you choose but this means you're a douchebag and a coward. We don't like those sorts, and we'll take whatever action we feel is necessary to make things a pain in the $@!. III. Member Expectations 1. Don't act dumb. Great swaths of freedom are provided to you, and we stand as a group to protect your freedoms to the greatest extent possible. This doesn't mean you should abuse these whenever you want. Discretion is generally a good thing. We expect you to police yourself—or else we will police you. If a triumvir tells you to behave, this means you've skylined yourself in front of the top leadership. For your own future well being, listen to the triumvirs. IV. Leadership 1. The chain of command for \m/ is as follows: i. The Triumvirate ii. War Minister iii. Foreign Affairs Minister iv. Internal Affairs Minister v. Director of \m/land Security vi. Minister of Finance vii. Minister of Trades These individuals are the only ones authorized to speak on behalf of the alliance, and only in regard to their respective positions. These individuals are in a position of servitude; thus, they exist to serve the alliance. The alliance does not exist on their behalf. FAVORITISM HAS NO PLACE IN \m/. If you expect preferential treatment on the basis of your bra size (or even the existence of a bra, which as everyone knows, doesn't exist on the Interweb), gender, or who you know, then you'd better look for another alliance not so easily swayed by retardery. i. The Triumvirate: Responsible for alliance oversight. All major decisions, including war declarations, member erections, ejections, mergers, treaty collaborations, shall be approved by two of three triumvirs. Triumvirs serve for life. Should one resign or be impeached, the remaining two Triumvirs will choose a nominee to fill the void and an emergency election shall be held. 75%+ of the alliance must vote to approve the nominee before he can made a Triumvir. ii. War Minister: Heads up the alliance military to include the creation of war lists, maintenance of individual enemy lists, and the creation and maintenance of unit organization. Contacts the triumvirate with information about all aggressive action. iii. Foreign Affairs Minister: Conducts foreign affairs to include embassy creation and inter-alliance coordination. iv. Internal Affairs Minister: Conducts the day-to-day affairs of alliance operations to include member masking, recruiting and updating membership rosters. The triumvirate prefers tech-savvy individuals in this position. v. Director of \m/land Security: Responsible for the operational security of \m/, ghostbusting in assistance to the Minister of Internal Affairs and keeping the Salahis out of important \m/ state dinners. The Director is appointed by the Triumvirate, requiring a 3/3 vote of the Triumvirate to instate the Director of \m/land Security. vi. Minister of Finance: Responsible for organizing Tech Deals, member Aid, Development projects and writing and/or maintaining Economics guides. The Triumvirate prefers organized and number-savvy individuals in this position. vii. Minister of Trades: Hooks up your trades. 2. Impeachment: i. Triumvirs may be tried by impeachment proceedings upon a simple majority from the collective ministers. They may be removed from office by means of alliance democracy. ii. Ministers may be removed at any time deemed necessary by a simple majority triumvir vote. 3. Elections for Deputy Ministers shall be held trimonthly starting on the 13th day and ending on the 15th day. 4. Votes of No Confidence i. May be called by the members of the alliance for a Minister or Deputy Minister with a simple majority (51%), then a secondary election will be held depending on if it is a Minister or Deputy Minister being removed ii. A Deputy Minister can be recalled by (51%) of the vote iii. A minister may be removed by (65%) of the vote V. War 1. Inter-alliance war, whether it be aggressive or defensive, is sometimes necessary. A majority approval from the Triumvirate is necessary to declare war. i. Nuclear First Strike Policy: The government & members of \m/ realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: A. Deterrent B. To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. Therefore \m/ authorizes nuclear first strikes in war, unless deemed not necessary by the Triumvirate (for duels, mass raids, etc.) 2. Inter-alliance ceasefires and peace declarations will only be approved by the Triumvirate. VI. Nation-on-Nation War 1. \m/ does not promote or encourage single-nation war, but will allow individuals to fight in accordance with the following guidelines: i. You will only declare war on one nation at a time. ii. Other \m/ nations are under no obligation to provide any assistance to your nation. iii. You will not declare war on a nation within an alliance. \m/ defines an alliance as any group of nations with more than 10 members. VII. In-game Spying 1. Spying is aggression. 2. If we discover members of another alliance spying on one of our members, the aggressive alliance will be contacted. The nation in question will be dealt with and reparations may be received. No \m/ nation is to attack this nation unless approved by the triumvirate or war minister. VIII. Charter 1. Editing or amending the current charter: i. A copy of the previous version of this charter must be permanently archived to preserve the history of the living document. ii. All changes and additions to the current text requires triumvirate approval. IX. Miscellaneous 1. \m/ also recognizes: i. Alice in Chains rocks your face off. ii. Metallica used to kick a lot of $@!, it no longer does. iii. Chris Cornell was dead to us upon the release of his solo album. 2. Geocaching is the official alliance sport. 3. We support the U.S. military, and the Marine Corps in particular. Semper Fidelis. 4. Coffee's for closers only. 5. Free speech: No one will be ejected, banned, etc., on the basis of speech in our IRC channel or on the forums alone. Propriety and context are expected elsewhere. In short, refer to III, 3. Commonly-used terms *-- i dont even know whats going on: You don't even know what's going on. Used most often after a member has recently joined a conversation. *-- \m/: When used as an adjective, generally refers to something awesome. *-- tech raid: All wars are tech raids until the game mechanics allow individuals to isolate what is taken or destroyed in war. Current Treaties *Poison Clan - MDoAP *Ragnarok - MDoAP *The Goa'uld Empire - MDoAP *Asgaard - ODP *Nemesis - ODP See Also